


Delivering A Statue

by sagaluthien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucia got help from her teacher to bring home her statue from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering A Statue

**Author's Note:**

> When this is an original story I would appricate if you not use the charcters without asking. And please do not post anywhere.

It was quiet in the apartment when they got there. Lucia wasn't surprised, she had forewarned her mother that today she would have help to bring her statue home. Looking around, and noticing that both the doors to the bedroom and studio were closed, Lucia thought that her mother was hiding in one of them. She had let her teacher stand outside while she checked on her mother. She had mentioned to him that her mother was sick, and found it hard to meet new people.

Since both of the doors were closed and the small note paper on the studio door, she knew she was clear to bring her statue into the living room. 

At first Lucia had told Mr. Stone that she would be able to take it the last part of the way when they had unloaded it from the car, but he hadn't listened to her. After making sure it was clear, Lucia opened the door to let him in and led the way to the living room. He put the statue down on the floor, stepped back and then turned it so it would face the way that people entered the room.

"Thank you very much for the help, Mr Stone," Lucia said.

"It was the least I could do, and please, you can call me Jonathan," he said, pushing a few strands of loose hair behind his ear.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lucia asked, as she thought that wouldn't cause a problem for her mother.

Lucia hoped that her mother was deep in one of her works, because then she would not notice what happened in the apartment, and her nerves would be better. 

"A cup of tea would be nice, please," he answered. 

They hadn't moved from the living room, and Jonathan stood watching her statue. He had told her several times that he thought it was one of the best he had seen, and that she had so much talent.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Lucia said, knowing they wouldn't disturb her mother there.

She put on the kettle, and then went to the refrigerator to see what else she could offer. Jonathan had started to follow her when he spotted a small picture hanging in the hall. He moved closer to see it. It looked familiar and he thought he had seen something similar not long ago.

"Is the sundown picture with the white flower made by S.O.?" he asked when he entered the kitchen.

Lucia looked up, considering what to say, if she would tell the truth or not. The picture was the first in a series her mother had done, but kept for herself and never sent to any of her exhibitions. She didn't know what Mr Stone knew about them, and because her mother was shy, Lucia was careful what she said about them.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"I think I saw some similar ones the other week at a gallery, and those were signed S.O. Though I didn't see any sign on this one."

"There isn't. My mother made it and a few more which she has at a gallery."

"So she is the one that you got your talent from?" Jonathan asked.

"Probably, I don't think I ever saw my father do anything creative in that way." Lucia went silent for a moment. "Not that I can remember."

Jonathan sat down at the table and as always when you visit a new place, he looked around. Lucia knew they didn't need to be ashamed. They kept their home clean, as long you didn't go into their studio. If her mother wasn't creating or trying to relax, she went over the apartment for every spot she could see.

They drank the tea and ate some of the biscuits Lucia had found. The talk stayed fixed on the project Lucia was doing in school, and a little of the art interest Jonathan held. She felt that he wanted to talk more about the pictures and her mother, but every time she changed the subject back to the exhibition Jonathan was head chef of in school.

"Thanks for the tea. Where is your mother by the way?" Jonathan asked as he put his cup in the sink.

"I think she is in her studio, as I saw she put up a note 'Do not Disturb'," Lucia quickly said, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more about her.

"Okay, I won't stay any longer. Just let me know when I can get the statue back for the school's exhibition and I will come and get it." 

Lucia nodded, they had already decided that was what she would do. She followed him to the door and said goodbye. After locking it, she went to the living room opening and looked at her statue, hoping her mother would like it. She could have gone and told her mother it was clear to come out, but because of the sign she didn't. Instead she went to her room and did her homework.


End file.
